


Уже сегодня

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, Римминг, Секс в душе, Фандомная битва 2020, Фингеринг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Давайте представим, что тот период, когда Франкенштейн искал способ повторно пробудить Музакку после битвы с оборотнями, затянулся дольше, чем планировалось.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Уже сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
> Франкенштейн/М-21. В душе, пока весь дом спит.

Было уже глубоко за полночь, где-то между часом и двумя, кажется, когда Франкенштейн вышел из лаборатории. Хотя, если быть более честным с собой, то скорее «выполз» или «вывалился». Зато успел сделать все, ради чего возвращался. На острове оборотней лаборатория была одной из лучших, что он видел, но все же для некоторых исследований ему были нужны его собственные разработки, и здесь уже проще было вернуться домой на пару суток, чем конструировать аналог на чужом оборудовании. Завтра же, то есть уже сегодня, ему предстоял перелет обратно, к плавающему в колбе телу бывшего Лорда оборотней. И перед этим нужно было собрать еще чистую смену одежды на несколько дней. Франкенштейн глубоко вздохнул, запуская ладонь в спутавшиеся волосы.  
Из гостиной, заявляя о том, что в комнате кто-то есть, лилось мягкое свечение. Это точно был не Мастер, уж его присутствие Франкенштейн бы почувствовал, даже не заглядывая в комнату. И не Тао. В помещении, где находился их хакер, просто не могло бы быть так тихо. Такео в одиноком полуночничестве замечен никогда не был, так же, как и благородные дети. По крайней мере, на его памяти. И сколько вариантов оставалось?.. Заглянув в комнату, Франкенштейн обнаружил там Двадцать первого. Забравшись на диван с ногами, тот задумчиво щелкал пультом, а, заметив чужое присутствие, поспешно опустил ступни на пол. Франкенштейн мысленно усмехнулся: все-таки большой злой волк помнит, как в этом доме принято относиться к мебели. Хотя бы в его присутствии.  
\- Почему не спишь до сих пор? – он привалился плечом к дверному косяку.  
\- Слишком крепкий чай на ночь, - скривился М-21 и снова нажал на кнопку пульта, меняя канал. – Не рассчитал.  
Франкенштейн тихо хмыкнул, и тот перевел на него взгляд, за одну секунду умудрившись как-то прощупать и осмотреть его с ног до головы.  
\- И что за выражение лица?  
\- Да интересно стало, что там творят с тобой на этом острове, - освещение в комнате угасло и вспыхнуло вновь - Двадцать первый продолжал механически щелкать кнопками, даже не глядя на экран. – Смотрю, они затрепали тебя так, как не удавалось ни мне, ни даже Тао. Кажется, я уязвлен.  
\- Об этом можешь не переживать, - вяло отмахнулся Франкенштейн. – До подобного состояния себя довожу только я сам. А на меня, уж извини, в этом плане не равняться ни тебе, ни Тао, ни даже всей вашей троице.  
М-21 слегка кивнул, видимо, признавая справедливость заявления.  
\- И продолжишь уже завтра?  
Франкенштейн мягко вздохнул. Кажется, в этом доме его слишком хорошо изучили.  
\- Сегодня, - поправил он. – Уже сегодня. Только приму душ, посплю и соберу вещи.  
\- Ммм, - М-21 задумчиво нахмурился. – Тогда иди, а я принесу полотенца.  
\- Их после стирки еще не заменили, - ответил он на непонимающий взгляд Франкенштейна. – Ну да, у нас тут не все получается так идеально, как у тебя. Просто поднимайся. Я сейчас.

Стащив и небрежно бросив одежду на корзину для белья, Франкенштейн сдвинул в сторону ширму, отделяющую ванну от остального помещения, и с удовольствием встал под теплую воду. Запах любимого шампуня, привычная форма рычага для переключения воды, удобно ложащаяся в руку, уютное мягкое полотенце, которое у него, конечно, будет, раз М-21 пообещал – все эти незаметные уютные мелочи напоминали о том, что он дома. И, кажется, одно лишь осознание этого словно снимало с его плеч пару килограмм усталости. Дверь в ванну открылась, как раз когда он закончил промывать волосы. Раздался шорох, и за стеклом нарисовалось еще одно светлое пятно – на вешалке рядом с халатом появилось полотенце. А затем ширма мягко сдвинулась в сторону. Франкенштейн обернулся через плечо. М-21, опираясь рукой о стекло, водил по нему взглядом сквозь легкую завесу пара.  
\- Давно не видел тебя голым. Не возражаешь?  
И ведь действительно давно. Он слишком глубоко закопался в обработку данных из лабораторий и заботы о вновь погрузившемся в забытье Музакке, практически оставив на чужих плечах заботы о школе и доме. В школе он точно не появлялся уже больше месяца, и – это цепануло особенно больно – он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз садился за стол вместе со всеми. Ну и то, о чем говорил М-21, тоже… И, наверное, только он мог сказать это так, что прозвучало не скрытым обвинением. Двадцать первый, кажется, вообще не умел обвинять затаенно. Этот полосовал жалящими словами сразу и во всеуслышание. А сейчас, - Франкенштейн почувствовал легкий укол удовольствия с подмешанной печалью – по нему скучали. Просто и честно скучали. В том числе и по нему без одежды.  
\- Нет, конечно, - попытался было усмехнуться Франкенштейн, но даже на его вкус усмешка вышла серой и обессиленной. – Только давай уж зайди внутрь, не хочу, чтобы в комнату… - М-21, как есть, в одежде, молча переступил через бортик ванной и сдвинул в сторону ширму, отгораживая их матовым стеклом.  
\- …летели брызги, - все-таки закончил Франкенштейн.  
М-21 привалился спиной к повлажневшему кафелю и продолжил бродить взглядом по его голому телу. На мгновение в голове вспыхнула яркая до одури мысль: как было бы здорово хорошенько трахнуть его сейчас, подхватив под задницу, заставляя обхватывать себя ногами и шарить ладонями, хватаясь за ширму и скользкие стены в поисках поддержки. Как приятно было бы собрать губами безвкусные капли с его кожи, помучить мокрые губы, не закрывая глаз наблюдать, как дорожки воды сбегают по его лицу и собираются крошечными росинками на кончиках ресниц. Он бы с удовольствием насладился тем, как старательно М-21 сдерживает рвущиеся сквозь зубы стоны, потому что в ванной, отраженные от гладких стен, они ему всегда кажутся слишком громкими.  
Сучье воображение слишком живо нарисовало эту картину, и память старательно воспроизвела ощущение мокрого голого тела в объятиях, сладкого напряжения в мышцах и дикого, какого-то почти подросткового, адреналинового азарта, посылая в центр живота бледные искры желания. И почти реальная тяжесть блуждающего по нему взгляда М-21 подливала под эти искры масла. Франкенштейн тихо вздохнул. Увы, возбуждение сейчас было не к месту. Он слишком вымотался и откровенно задолбался. Он сейчас через силу заставляет себя поднять руки, чтобы промыть волосы от шампуня, где уж здесь мечтать о мокром и жарком трахе. Наверное, стоило после душа затащить Двадцать первого в свою постель. Тогда, после нескольких часов крепкого сна, Франкенштейн с удовольствием воплотил бы некоторую часть из этих фантазий. Да. Определенно, стоило.  
Франкенштейн протянул руку к флакону с гелем, когда почувствовал, как его ягодиц и спины коснулась ткань.  
\- Давай помогу, - прозвучало возле самого уха, и на пузатый флакон легла ладонь М-21. К нему прижались тесней, руки проскользнули под его, оплетая, словно беря в кольцо.  
\- Собираешься купать меня, как ребенка? - уточнил Франкенштейн, откидываясь назад и подставляя лицо под теплые струи.  
\- А разве купают только детей? - М-21 большим пальцем отщелкнул крышку.  
Франкенштейн только задумчиво промычал, наблюдая, как гель тягучей медовой струей потек в сложенную ковшом ладонь, мешаясь с запрыгивающими туда же каплями. Теплое тело за спиной согревало и дарило расслабляющее чувство опоры и защищенности. На него хотелось опереться, словно разделив весь тот груз, что Франкенштейн тащил на себе. И он знал, что можно. Что удержат. Примут все, что он захочет разделить. Этим рукам, что обхватывают его, приятно сжимая бока, можно было довериться, позволить все сделать за себя. Хотя бы сейчас и здесь. Можно было разрешить себе побыть слабым. Совсем немного. Но как раз сейчас это неожиданно показалось таким нужным.  
\- Тогда, - Франкенштейн неторопливо погрузил палец в собравшееся в углублении ладони янтарное озерцо, подцепляя немного скользкого геля, и потер между пальцами. – Я полностью в твоих руках.  
Губкой М-21 пренебрег. Просто вспенил мыло между ладонями и принялся водить ими по телу Франкенштейна. И это скольжение кожи по коже, отличное от ласки лишь странным ощущением тончайшей скользкой пленки, заставляло те самые робкие искры желания вспыхивать, словно светлячки в ночи. Между тем, М-21 подошел к процессу ответственно: хорошенько потер его ладони, приятно помассировав пальцы, намылил руки и плечи, мягко охватив ладонью, провел по горлу, заставив невольно задержать дыхание. Налив тягучей массы куда-то чуть ниже ключиц, размазал ее по груди, скользяще мимолетной лаской мазнув по соскам, отчего зародившееся в области пупка тепло поползло ниже.  
\- Подними, - тихо скомандовал М-21, и Франкенштейн покорно закинул руки назад, вплетя пальцы в его намокшие волосы. Двадцать первый старательно потер его подмышки, удивительно тонко пройдясь по той грани, где приятное давление перерастает в раздражающую щекотку, потянулся вперед и прихватил зубами кожу на внутренней поверхности плеча. Затем повел раскрытыми губами вверх к задранному локтю, словно собирая стекающую по коже воду. Невесомое, легкое, ни к чему не обязывающее, но такое приятное прикосновение. Пальцы Франкенштейна будто сами собой сжались, не то лаская, не то успокаивающе поглаживая чужой затылок. Ладони прошлись по его животу и нырнули за спину. Теперь мытье больше походило на массаж. Двадцать первый кружил ладонями, надавливая вдоль позвоночника, разминал напряженные лопатки, поясницу, нырял под руки, проходясь по бокам от бедер до самых подмышек и обратно. Он осторожно отжал от воды и перебросил через плечо волосы Франкенштейна, после чего принялся, скользя по гелю, мять плечи и шею. Франкенштейн с довольным стоном наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о мокрую стену, склоняя голову, выгибая спину, и почувствовал невесомый поцелуй у основания шеи. Ладони надавливали все ощутимей, путешествовали по подставленной спине, забирая в складки и перекатывая между пальцами кожу, растягивая мышцы. Вода стекала по его лицу вниз, собиралась каплями на подбородке и кончике носа. Вода стекала по его телу, ползла прозрачными змейками по бедрам, собирая и унося остатки геля. Вода закручивалась у его ног, увлекая в водосток островки жидкой слабо пузырящейся пены. Франкенштейн посмотрел туда, вниз, где рядом с его ступнями стояли босые ступни М-21, и возбуждение снова пульсирующее пыхнуло внутри – это выглядело так, словно они занимаются любовью. В ответ на эту мысль тело, словно само собой, качнулось назад, прижимаясь ближе к Двадцать первому. Кажется, несмотря на чертову усталость и отсутствие сил, порцию секса оно все-таки хотело. Пусть даже в этот раз ведущим будет не он.  
Ладони сползли ниже, круговыми движениями тщательно размазывая мыло по его пояснице и заднице. Пальцы нырнули в расселину между ягодиц, с легким нажимом проводя вверх и вниз.  
\- Так что же, - услышал Франкенштейн свой голос будто со стороны, сквозь шум льющейся воды. – Мы с тобой вдвоем в душе, весь дом спит… А ты, и правда, собираешься меня только мыть? Я почти оскорблен.  
Ладонь скользнула глубже в промежность, сжимая яйца, а затем еще дальше – обхватывая у основания член и скользящим движением к головке оттягивая его вниз.  
\- Оказывается, мне нравится тебя мыть, - положив подбородок ему на плечо, ответил М-21, продолжая намыливать твердеющий под его пальцами орган. – И мне нравится, когда ты мокрый и чистый. Везде.  
Он скользнул ниже и, раздвинув ягодицы Франкенштейна, лизнул между ними. От неожиданности Франкенштейн даже не попытался сдержать громкий вздох. Запретов на подобное у них не существовало, но и привычным далеко не было. Франкенштейн прогнулся, оттопыривая задницу. Скользящие надавливания горячего языка дразнили кожу и сжатый анус, когда М-21 продолжил исследовать его сзади. Член Франкенштейна налился в полную силу, и нестерпимо захотелось опустить руку вниз и поласкать себя. Но как раз в этот момент М-21 развел его ягодицы шире и толкнул чуть вперед, заставив опереться на согнутые руки, и Франкенштейн почувствовал, как горячая скользкая плоть проникает в него, протискиваясь сквозь сжатые мышцы.  
\- Твою ж… - выдохнул Франкенштейн, запрокидывая голову, хватая ртом воздух и хлещущие по лицу струи. Внезапно он словно почувствовал всю свою кожу, ощутил каждое нервное окончание на ней. Он чувствовал прикосновение каждой из капель, что барабанили по его телу, лицу и губам, чувствовал неуловимую ласку пара, поднимающегося от воды, чувствовал движение воздуха, касающегося его, и чувствовал язык М-21 внутри себя, его жар, его гибкость, его ритмичные движения вглубь и наружу. М-21 не дразнил и не играл, не кружил и не ласкал – Франкенштейн снова застонал, подставляясь, – он просто трахал его языком, подаваясь вперед всем телом, вжимаясь лицом в плоть, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы оставить легкий укус или лизнуть его ягодицы. Он не думал о том, как можно или как правильно. Он делал то, что хотел, и так, как умел. Внезапно движения оборвались, и Франкенштейн, разочарованно охнув, глянул через плечо и поспешно поджал губы, чтобы подавить очередной стон. М-21 сосредоточенно и тщательно облизывал пальцы, а, как следует смазав слюной, двинул ими внутрь. Франкенштейна выгнуло сильнее. Это ощущалось острее, чем язык, а сейчас уже хотелось более весомых ласк. Он дернулся назад и сжался, обхватывая проникшие в него пальцы, и М-21 слегка пошевелил ими, сгибая. Другой ладонью накрыл член Франкенштейна и принялся скользить по нему, подстраиваясь под ритм проникновения.  
Он давно уже забыл об усталости и желании поспать. Забыл о том, что они находятся в душе, где кафельные стены щедро отражают его стоны. Он знал и чувствовал только то, что Двадцать первый ласкает его внутри и снаружи, и от этого он вот-вот кончит. Внезапно ладонь с его члена исчезла и, судя по возне сзади, М-21 запустил ее уже в собственные штаны. Франкенштейн замычал сквозь зубы и, дернувшись вперед, соскользнул с трахающих его пальцев. Потом торопливо развернулся. М-21 уже был рядом – хмурился и заглядывал в глаза.  
\- Поцарапал? – брови М-21 сошлись на переносице. - Я же старался следить за когтями...  
Мокрая майка облепила его тело, сквозь ткань проглядывали темные пятна сосков и впадинка пупка, рельефный пресс казался еще четче. А Франкенштейн уже дергал завязки на его штанах и подрагивающими руками стаскивал их с бедер. Напитавшаяся водой ткань шла вниз неохотно, словно назло ему, наперекор желанию добраться до чужой плоти.  
\- Верни руку, где была, иначе когти выпущу я, - пообещал Франкенштейн, задыхаясь, и, оторвавшись от борьбы со штанами, поставил согнутую ногу на бортик ванной и сам потянул ладонь М-21 вниз.  
Тот лишь кривовато усмехнулся и вновь вдавил пальцы в растянутый анус, свободной рукой крепко обхватывая Франкенштейна за пояс. Он застонал, ухватился за верхний край обшитой пластиком ширмы, ища опору, и немного поерзал, находя нужное положение. Другой рукой притянул Двадцать первого вплотную и, наконец освободив от ткани его член, прижал к своему и обхватил их ладонью. При первом же движении М-21 вздернул губу, обнажая клыки, и сильнее двинул пальцами. Франкенштейну показалось, что хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы по его телу разлился жидкий огонь. Но на самом деле он отрывочно помнил, и как двигал рукой все быстрее, и как отчаянно насаживался на пальцы М-21, и какими рваными и торопливыми стали движения внутри него в какой-то момент. Помнит, как помутневшим взглядом следил за быстро ходящим вверх-вниз плечом, а потом сомкнул на нем зубы, лаская языком зажатую кожу. Он не ощутил брызг семени, сразу же смытых водой, не услышал сдавленного рыка М-21 и собственного глухого протяжного стона, оглушенный шумом падающих капель. Но помнил мокрые сытые поцелуи. После секса Двадцать первый всегда целовался охотно, словно прося прощения за изначальную неловкую холодность.  
Тело казалось до краев заполненным блаженной расслабленностью. За работой Франкенштейн забывал о многом, и о себе – в первую очередь, о собственных нуждах, желаниях и маленьких слабостях. И только вспомнив о них вновь, понимал, насколько много на самом деле они значат. Насколько полной незаметно делают его жизнь.  
\- Потом я еще раз покажу тебе, как правильно отмерять чай для заваривания, - пообещал Франкенштейн, когда его уже растирали полотенцем. Двадцать первый взглянул на него, не скрывая удивления, и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то я уже решил смириться с тем, что мой предел – чайные пакетики.  
\- Что за вульгарщина, - демонстративно скривился Франкенштейн и потянулся за халатом. – В этом доме не было и не будет никаких чайных пакетиков.  
\- Значит, мне придется завтра встать пораньше и прибраться на кухне, - недобро сощурился М-21 и принялся вытираться тем же полотенцем, которым только что сушил его.  
\- Сегодня, - поправил Франкенштейн, глядя на то, как светлая ткань собирает с кожи крупные капли, и понимая, что уезжать не хочет. – Уже сегодня.  
\- Значит ли это, что сегодня ты завтракаешь с нами? – осторожно уточнил М-21.  
\- А если я перенесу вылет на обед, то после завтрака, возможно, даже успею заглянуть в школу и немного напугать Тао. Признавайся, - хитро прищурился Франкенштейн. – Мой кабинет, наверное, уже стал его новым гнездышком?  
Да. Именно так.  
Вскоре остров и лаборатория снова получат его, и получат на столько, на сколько будет нужно.  
Но сначала хотя бы это утро он проведет в своем доме. И со своей семьей.


End file.
